First Night Together: All The Way
by Strictly Mature Audiences
Summary: Lupin finally admits to himself he loves Tonks and experience their first night going "All The Way", with unexpected results. Pairing: Tonks/Lupin


Tonks gasped, shivering slightly as light fingers ghosted down her sides. She closed her eyes, smiling and relishing the touches.

"Remus." She breathed, her heart and breath racing.

Lupin's response was to move his lips away from her mouth and leave a butterfly trail of kisses down the side of her neck and the skin visible around her shirt-neck. Tonks moaned and pressed herself closer. Lupin's hands stopped just short of her abdomen and he pulled away, looking at her. Tonks knew he was asking permission and smiled, taking his hands in hers and wrapping them around her shirt, lifting it slowly over her head, keeping her eyes on his. Once her shirt was removed, she let her hands fall away from his and wound them into his hair, feeling his hands come to rest uncertainly in the middle of her back. Wrapping her legs around his waist and straddling him, she kissed him deeply.  
She felt him respond immediately, melting into her kiss, and took advantage of his momentary distraction to slowly unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders, letting the article of clothing rest around his elbows. Slowly and deliberately, she let her hands roam his chest and back, feeling the raised scars and soft skin normally so meticulously hidden from view. He moaned against her mouth, his return kisses faltering slightly. Tonks took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tilting her head and pressing her stomach against his chest.

She felt his hands pull her closer and she mentally praised herself for her success, then trailed her hands down his arms, pushing the sleeves of his shirt off. Hands on his again, Tonks wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing them when she felt him entwine his fingers around hers.  
Somehow, she managed to ease him back until she was lying atop him, still kissing him. Her hands were on his chest, his on her waist, which was inches above his. Feeling lucky, Tonks slowly slid one leg between his, wrapping her ankle and knee around his. Almost automatically, Lupin's hands tightened slightly around her waist and Tonks, encouraged, dropped her hips, bouncing them a little against his, testing his response. She felt his breath hitch and he moaned into her mouth, lifting his hips to meet hers. She knew in that moment that he was willing to go all the way that night.  
Emboldened by his response, she let her guard down and stopped worrying about being careful or going too far. She, for one, was more than ready to go all the way.

She deepened the kiss further, dropping her hips and grinding against him, enjoying the sensation and the deep moan over her own pleasured sounds. Their kiss gradually became more heated, and she breathed his name loudly when she felt him removed her bra and trail his fingers around her breasts. She shivered, enjoying the sesnsation.  
Most other men she had lain with were more interested in sucking and mouthing or teasing her tits (Which was a _huge_ turn-off for her), but this….. She moaned, pressing herself closer. This was the pleasure she had been looking for. Around, but not on.  
Her fingers found his belt and she un-buckled it, re-adjusting her position over him so it wouldn't be so awkward or difficult to remove his pants. But before she could do more than un-button them, she felt his hands working at her own belt. She smiled against his mouth and teased his stomach and abdomen with her hands, purposely lightly trailing her fingers over his hip-bone. She knew it was a sensitive spot for him, and got the reaction she wanted. Lupin moaned and his faltered momentarily, then continued but at a much slower speed. She ground against him and teased his hip-bone again, smiling once more when he pushed against her and moaned again.

"Move faster." She breathed, kissing him and deliberately trailing a finger over the front of his pants. His breath hitched and he gasped.

"Don't do that." He breathed, and Tonks grinned at him.

"What? This?" She asked innocently, bringing her finger back up across his pants and making him squirm.

"Yes. That." Lupin grunted, unable to stop the pleasured noise that escaped him at her teasing.

"'Yes'. Do that. Okay." Tonks said grinning mischievously, and repeated the action, kissing him again.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back, and Lupin was hovering inches above her, breathing hard.

"I thought I said not to do that." He said, but he was smiling at her.

"It got you to hurry up." Tonks said, smiling up at him and wrapping her legs around his waist, lifting herself up and kissing his neck.

"That's cheating." Lupin said, smiling and mouthing her ear.

Tonks shivered again, her restraint to what she wanted dropped alarming low and she pressed close to him, weighing him down until he was lying on top of her and their bodies were flush. When he kissed the corner of her mouth, she caught his lips and kissed him heatedly, pressing herself closer and rubbing against him, letting him know exactly what she wanted.  
Lupin hummed acknowledgment in her ear, and she felt his hands slide down her sides, then lower, and lower still, the fabric of her jeans slipping easily down her legs. Her excitement rising, she helped by kicking the jeans off when they reached her ankles, then used her feet to remove his slacks. Lupin pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned.

"I can do more than undress you with my feet." She said, purposely dragging her foot across his belly and down between his legs, deliberately letting the top of her foot brush against him as she slide her foot down the inside of his thigh. She felt him shiver and drew close again, moving one hand down his back, the other gripping his shoulder for support as she lifted herself up.

"I can do all sorts of things." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on his ear. "Want to see?"

"What….sort of…..things?" Asked Lupin quietly, swallowing heavily and trying not to lose himself to her wiles.

A battle he was quickly losing, he realized, when her 'ever-so-skilled' foot moved again, causing him to gasp. He had no time to retaliate though. She captured his mouth again, dragging him deeper and deper down to the heights of pleasure. He was far too stunned and overwhelmed by the feelings she was bringing from him to notice she had flipped them over so she was on top until he felt her pull away from him, leaving him breathless and more than a little dazed, staring up at her. She asked a silent question with her eyes, emphasized with a small grind downward, and he nodded, unable to speak. She smiled and recaptured his lips.  
Only slightly aware of what he was doing, Lupin placed his hands around her waist.

"You want top?" he murmured against her lips.

"For starts." Tonks whispered back, her hands finding his shoulders as he lifted her up.

The moment her head tilted back, her back arched, and she let out a low sigh of pleasure, he was lost. He struggled to keep his wits, but the sensation of what came next was so strong, he couldn't stop the initial surprised gasp, nor the breathless moans and silent cries of pleasure that followed shortly. He wondered, briefly, through the haze covering his mind, how and when they had swapped positions, when they had begun kissing again, and why, oh, why he hadn't admitted before that week that he truly did lover her completely.

Tonks woke to the smell of coffee and the smell of cooking food that she couldn't place but enjoyed all the same. Nose twitching, she opened her eyes.  
Her bedroom door, a rich blue with light hues of entwining pink and green, stared back at her and she frowned. Had she been dreaming when she made love to Lupin? She was pretty sure they had been somewhere else…..Grimmauld place, wasn't it?

Groggily, she lifted her head and looked around. Something slid down her chest and onto her stomach, and she stared at it dumbly for a full five minutes before she realized, with a jolt of excitement, that it was an arm. Her gaze quickly skimmed over the bare limb and settled on the face of its owner. His face.  
He was still asleep, his expression completely relaxed and, her heart lifted, content.  
They had done it. He, had done it. He had gone all the way. And he had done it willingly. He had done it. They had….hadn't they?  
Tonks lifted the covers, checking for their pajamas but quickly dropped the blanket back down, blushing when she found none. Then, slowly, a silly grin spread across her face and she put a hand to her mouth, giggling.

"We did it!" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it. "We did it!"

She laughed and, turning quickly, grabbing the still-sleeping Lupin's face with both hands, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Lupin's eyes shot open and Tonks pulled away, laughing.

"We did it! You! You did it!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"What? Did what?" Lupin asked groggily, his tired mind struggling to make sense of what was happening. What was happening? He wondered. She had never woken him up like that before, and certainly had never been so excited so early before... Tonks was not a morning person.

Tonks laughed again, kissing him.

"You went all the way last night!" She said happily, lifting the blanket and proudly pointing to their obviously bare bodies beneath. She cackled gleefully and Lupin frowned, his still slow mind trying to catch up.

"Yes. We did." He said simply and slowly, as though she had asked him if they had met up with an old friend the other day. He suddenly looked worried. "Were we not supposed to?"

"Of course we were!" Tonks cried happily, and quickly crawled out of bed, grabbing her underwear and bra, and ran from the room, yanking her underclothes on.

"Dora, wait! Where are you going?" Lupin asked, sitting up. Had he done something wrong? He had thought they were doing fine last night. Had she not really wanted to- Tonk's shout interrupted his thoughts and he felt his stomach drop suddenly.

"Mum! You're neva' gonna _believe _what just happened!"

"Oh, no." Lupin moaned, burying his face into his hands. He could already feel his ears burning with embarrassment.


End file.
